


Vibes

by nostalgicrollercoaster



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Alternate Universe: Neighbors, Daddy Kink, Lace Panties, Multi, Sex Toys, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicrollercoaster/pseuds/nostalgicrollercoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Nick, and Jamie move into a house in order to start new. They all develop a crush on their next door neighbor, Alex. Though one night they all discover something that they did not expect from Alex. Something so sinful and eye-catching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> This is very NSFW and probably the most fucked up thing I've written but I kind of like it. I hope to get feedback on it as well, so, I hope you enjoy it!

"Can't believe we got a house together. It's pretty huge." Matt stated, a smile was spread widely across his face. He couldn't contain his excitement. He finally got to live along with his three friends.

"Wait...how many bedrooms does this house have?" Jamie asked, scratching his chin. His stubble was beginning to grow in.

"Three, we each have a room." Matt answered before setting his bags down at the door.

"Really!?" Nick asked out of excitement, showing off a tooth-baring smile.

"Yes..." Matt nodded.

"I get to put up my posters!" He rushed out of the room, nearly tripping in the hallway.

Matt and Jamie shook their head, chuckling. A large bark was heard, causing everyone to jump. Including Nick who was in a different room. It was followed by a thick Sheffield accent, his voice was deep, drawling, and smooth as well.

"Ruby, quiet down, love!"

They all froze at the sound of his voice before booking to the backdoor. Opening the door in a hurry before looking over the wall. They all spotted the short, 5'9" boy in a white t-shirt, black jeans, and wore a perfectly styled quiff with a cute curl.

The boy stood up, letting his dog run off. "Hello." He smiled brightly at the men, wiping his hands over his jeans. Having the fur off of the dog rub off on them. "Did you guys just move in?"

The three of them were silent, nearly drooling at the sight of the man. Shaking their hears and clearing their throats before nodding.

"Oh, that's lovely! Welcome to the neighborhood. I hope you guys like it here." There was a pause before he remembered something. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Alexander, you can call me Alex." He walked over them, keeping his precious smile. Putting his hand out for all three of them to shake separately.

They all couldn't help but stare at the boy, finding him really attractive and utterly adorable. "So...what are your names?" Alex peered over to them.

Matt was the first to blink and snap back into reality. Clearing his throat before speaking, "I'm Matt, sorry."

"I'm Nick." Nick shyly smiled, waving to him before leaning back onto the fence, dreamily.

"I'm Jamie." Jamie showed off his usual charming smile.

"Ah, nice to meet all three of you." Alex giggled before walking to his porch. "I have family over at the moment. We can all have lunch together soon or something, if you guys like." He smiled before waving. "It was lovely meeting you all!" They heard a dog bark as Alex headed inside of his home. "Ruby, shush!" He demanded before closing the sliding glass window.

The three of them sighed, smiling at the image etched in their heads of the boy. He wasn't that tall now that they thought about it. They thought that his short height was unbelievably adorable.

~

All three of them were headed for bed in their separate bedrooms. Murmuring "goodnight"'s to each other before giggling and heading to their bedrooms.

Nick was staring at his posters, smiling in bliss at how neatly they were put on the wall. He had The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, and Queen all plastered on one wall. He didn't finish putting up all the others he had sadly. Though he was able to neatly hang a rainbow flag above his bed, as well as a dream catcher. While he was laying in there, he was able to hear crickets as well as an owl. Which were calming to Nick, being able to make him feel calm and already at home.

Matt and Jamie slept on a different side of the house then Nick. Their bedrooms were facing a side of Alex's house. Before they were both able to fall asleep, they heard moaning as well as giggling. Matt and Jamie both opened their eyes, looking to their windows. Could Alex have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? They didn't real hear anyone else. They both furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, trying to think of why there would be moaning coming from Alex's house. The only thing they could think of, besides the girlfriend and boyfriend ordeal is that he could be watching porn.

The moaning didn't last that long. Though the sound was glued into their heads. They both had troubles falling asleep. While Nick happened to sleep like a baby.

~

Matt and Jamie sat at the small dining room table that they had, sipping their coffee. They had bags under their eyes, clear evidence being that they didn't get enough sleep.

Matt was on the computer, typing up something that had to do with his job.

Jamie was reading a book while having difficulty keeping his eyes open. He blinked sternly a few times before clearing his throat.

Nick came out, yawning and scratching at his curly head of hair. "What are you guys doing up so early?" He stretched, having his t-shirt ride up a bit to show his stomach. His stretching coming to a stop as he looked to the two.

"Did you not hear the moaning last night, Nick?" Jamie asked before sipping more of his coffee.

"No..." He slightly frowned, wondering why he couldn't hear it.

"Oh, you sleep on the other side of the house. Nevermind, mate." Matt smiled, his dimples clearly showing.

"What moaning? There was moaning?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I heard it loud and clear." Jamie admitted, scratching at the scalp of his head.

"Was it from Alex?" Nick asked

"I have no idea. It'd be really awkward to ask him." Matt answered, chewing at his bottom lip. They all heard a bucket fall outside. Jumping out of fear before all marching outside.

Turns out Alex was washing his red Volkswagen Beetle. Or as Alex liked to personally call it, a Punch Buggy. He was wearing a crisp white t-shirt that looked nearly see-through because some of the water had got on it. As well as tight, black skinny jeans with Chelsea boots.

They all stood outside in their pajamas, watching Alex in awe. Even though he's doing an ordinary thing, they just thought he looked so angelic while doing it.

"Oh, hello!" Alex waved, holding a soapy sponge in his free hand. He had an adorable smile and a very friendly demeanor.

Matt wanted to walk up and ask him if it was him that was moaning last night. Though he didn't want to make it awkward and ruin anything so he stood there and said "hello" along with a wave.

"I didn't know you owned a...Punch Buggy." Jamie stated, observing it with his hands inside his pockets.

"Oh, I used to own a motorcycle but I sold it to an ex of mine." He walked to the other side of the car in order to wash it.

The three of them followed Alex like a lost puppy, observing him. They all eyed him as he washed his car, standing idle and nearly drooling.

"You guys can help me if you'd like. I don't want you guys to get your pajamas wet." He joked, washing down the windows with the sponge.

Damn. They keep getting into their own daydreams. The last part sounded suggestive, but they just let it slide.

"Oh, um, we're all busy. Maybe another time?" Nick asked before looking to Alex, his cheeks having gone completely strawberry red.

"Sure! That sounds fun." He sounded very cheery and happy, smiling at the three men before continuing to water down his car.

The three of them waved to Alex before stumbling and tripping.

Alex waved back before stopping mid-wave to ask, "Are you guys alright!?"

"Yeah!" They all yelled back in unison, giggling.

~

After a long and busy day, they all rested at home. Sitting on the couch, cuddled under a big blanket. Surrounded by Chinese take-out and pizza boxes. They all giggled, talking about how this was a great new start for them. Blabbering about different outcomes of their new home as well as their new neighbor. They all had crushes on the boy that they had just met. All having their own daydreams of him, each being individually different.

They all cleaned up their messes and tidied up the couch and started to get ready for bed. All going their separate ways into their rooms.

Matt's curtains were open as well as his window, though it was cracked a bit in his room while he was getting ready for bed. He looked out of the window to see that Alex's curtains were open as well as his window. Matt felt bad looking through his window and into Alex's room. Alex's room was too dark to see through until Alex flipped on his switch. Matt ducked to the floor, perking his head up and his eyes widening at what he was witnessing.

Alex was wearing nothing but what seemed to be a baggy t-shirt until Alex turned to his closet. Standing up on his tippy-toes, revealing white lace underwear underneath the t-shirt.

Matt kept wondering what he was reaching up there for. It came to Matt's surprise when he looked to see Alex holding a pink and white wireless vibrator.

He got up before running out and nearly tripping as he ran into the hallway. He ran to alert Jamie and Nick. They were both surprised of what Matt was saying, but Jamie looked more annoyed because he simply wanted sleep.

They all went to Matt's room, kneeling down at Matt's window to see what Alex was doing.

Alex was laying on his bed. His white lace underwear was still on and pushed to the side. Alex's legs were propped down on his chest, slowly beginning to ease the toy into his hole. He tensed up a bit though the vibrator wasn't even on. He turned it on a "low" setting, gasping and giggling as he adjusts to the feeling. Alex slowly started a slow pace, having the toy ease in and out of him. One of his hands began to softly grasp at the sheets.

The three of them watched in awe, their mouths held agape from the scene.

Alex changed the setting to "medium", yelping suddenly at the change. He giggled at his own sound, beginning to pant loudly. Moving his hand from the sheets and biting at his finger in order to keep himself more quieter. Letting go of his finger and hissing through his teeth before breathing out a lustful, "Fuck." He quickened the pace a bit, whining and whimpering for more that he could only give himself.

He slid the toy out of himself, breathing shakily before sitting up slowly. Sitting up until he was sitting perfectly on his thighs. Alex slid off his baggy t-shirt before tossing it across the room carelessly. He looked down to see that the white lace underwear was already soaked and had a bit of a darker color to them. Alex chuckled at the sight before pushing the panties aside once more, not wanting to take them off. Sliding the toy slowly back in before adjusting it to it's highest setting. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back and arching his back.

The three of them nearly jumped at the loud noise that erupted from Alex.

He bit his bottom lip before mumbling random curses to himself. Though they became much more clear once he started slightly bouncing up and down on the toy. He hummed out, "Mmm, daddy."

Matt, Jamie, and Nick all leaned back, their eyes nearly popping out of their heads. They all sat knelt there, murmuring to each other and gasping.

Alex's giggle soon melted into a loud, wanton-esque moan. He pouted before his mouth fell agape, gasping and panting as one of his hands gripped for the sheets underneath him. His thighs were flexing and shaking as he quickened his pace on the toy. His moaning melded into whining and whimpering. He started to become very talkative, repeating the words, "fuck", "oh god", and "daddy".

He felt his climax approach though he didn't want the feeling to end soon. Alex edged himself on the toy, shaking and moaning. He dipped his head back, his climax finally spilling through after edging himself for over two minutes. Alex placed his palm over his mouth before he had a chance to scream loudly, muffling it. He shook and panted on the bed, turning off the vibrator and sliding it out of him. Alex laid there, dazed and sleepy. His usually neat quiff was a mess and gave him a fringe. He was glistened in sweat and his orgasm. Still heavily breathing, he turned to look over at Matt's slightly opened window, spotting the three of them look right at him.

The three of them gasped and panicked. Matt screamed at Nick, "Fuck! Turn off the lights!"

Nick screamed back in panic, getting up from the ground and running to the light switch. He tripped and fell before crawling over to the light switch, turning it off instantly. They all sat in the dark quietly, listening for Alex to respond. Weirdly, he didn't yell or respond at all.

Matt and Jamie turned around to see that Alex was walking out of his bedroom and turning off the lights.

Maybe he didn't notice?

~

Matt, Nick, and Jamie all sat in their living room on the couch, staring ahead of them. They all thought of different scenarios in their heads. Could Alex confront them soon? Is Alex upset? Is he going to call the cops? Was he...amused by it? They never knew what to think of the boy. They all felt bad for invading his privacy and watching such an intimate moment. But, they did have to admit that it was surely entertaining to watch...and hear.

They kept drumming on their knees, chewing the inside of their cheeks, and biting their nails in anxiousness. Do they confront Alex about it and admit it to what they saw? Saying that they will never do such a thing like that again?

The three of them peeked out of the living room window to see if Alex was out there. He wasn't. They all sat back on their couch, sighing. If Alex was upset or shy they honestly wouldn't blame him. They invaded his privacy!

A few hours had passed. They kept checking their window to see if Alex was going to be out there. He still isn't out there.

They all murmur in decision if they should confront Alex personally.

"I don't think it will go bad. I mean we can always apologize and try and make it up to him." Nick stated, shrugging his shoulders. "He seems like the forgiving type."

"He does, but I just don't want him being mad at us. I mean I wouldn't blame him." Matt said, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"He'll forgive us, Matt. Don't worry." Jamie spoke in a low tone of voice, patting his knee. "We can confront him. We just have to act cool, that's all."

Matt and Nick nodded, finding comfort in Jamie's encouraging words, smiling. Jamie nodded back before they all got up to leave and walk over to Alex's house.

~

The three of them walked up to Alex's doorstep. Matt exhaled slowly and shakily before ringing the doorbell. Their hands were either tucked inside their pockets or neatly behind their backs.

When Alex opened the door, all of their jaws practically dropped. He wore nearly the same thing he wore last night. Except he had a tight black t-shirt and red lace underwear with a red garter and stockings to match. His quiff was up really neat, having a curl hang over his forehead perfectly. "Come in," he spoke in a low and soft voice, welcoming the three men inside.

Alex seemed to have a strut to him as he walked over to his couch. The inside of his living room was lovely. Plants and all kinds of art all over the place. "Have a seat." Alex gestured at the couch, coaxing all three of the men to sit down.

Matt, Nick, and Jamie all sat on the couch, looking to Alex with slight suspicion. He didn't look mad nor uncomfortable or upset. He wore fucking lingerie for fucks sake.

Once they were all sat down on the couch, Alex crawled into their laps. They all lifted their arms up in confusion, looking between each other. Alex's bottom was planted on Matt's lap while his legs were on Jamie's and Nick's lap.

"A-Are you mad?" Matt stuttered out, murmuring.

"Hmm? Mad about what?"

"W-Well didn't you see us? Last night?"

Alex chuckled, placing his hands along Matt's chest. "Oh, I did. Did you boys enjoy the show?" He looked between the three of them, smirking and giggling.

The three of the men all looked between each other in both confusion and disbelief as well as light arousal. All blinking a few times before looking to Alex. They all gulped out of nervousness.

"Aw, you guys don't have to be so shy. I want my guests to feel welcomed. I'm not mad about what happened last night. But, it did seem like you boys enjoyed it." Alex giggled, laying his head on Matt's shoulder, whispering. "Especially you."

Matt gasped at the feeling of Alex's warm breath against his neck and ear lobe.

Alex peered over at Nick and Jamie, not wanting to leave them in the dirt. "You boys enjoyed it as well. I can always put on a show for you three and you all can watch...closer."


End file.
